Develop, test, and circulate a questionnaire to the membership of the American Osteopathic Association to determine how these doctors, engaged in primary care to patients, update their knowledge of new medical research. The questionnaire also will determine what means is preferred by this group. After the responses have been tabulated, the American Osteopathic Association will evaluate this material and analyse the findings. Specific recommendations on how to most effectively reach the osteopaths will be made on the basis of this study. The results may be published in the AOA's Journal.